This invention relates to a connector comprising a contact which enables the connector to have a reduced size in a width direction.
As shown in FIG. 27, JP-A 2016-110966 (Patent Document 1) discloses a connector 900 which is mateable with a mating connector (not shown) along a mating direction, or along an X-direction. The connector 900 comprises a plurality of contacts 910 and a holding member 950. Each of the contacts 910 is held by the holding member 950. As shown in FIGS. 28 and 29, each of the contacts 910 comprises a first contact piece 920, a second contact piece 930, a first contact portion 922, a second contact portion 932 and a coupling portion 940. The first contact piece 920 and the second contact piece 930 are arranged in an up-down direction, or in a Z-direction. The first contact portion 922 is provided in the vicinity of a free end of the first contact piece 920. The second contact portion 932 is provided in the vicinity of a free end of the second contact piece 930. The coupling portion 940 has two side walls 942, 944, two bent portions 943, 945 and a wall portion 946. The bent portion 943 extends from an end of the side wall 942 in a width direction, or in a Y-direction, and is bent in the Z-direction. The bent portion 945 extends from an end of the side wall 944 in the width direction and is bent in the Z-direction. The bent portions 943, 945 are coupled with each other by the wall portion 946. The first contact piece 920 extends from the side wall 942 in the mating direction, or in the X-direction. The second contact piece 930 extends from the side wall 944 in the mating direction, or in the X-direction.
A size of the contact 910 of Patent Document 1 in the width direction depends on a size of the coupling portion 940 in the width direction. In addition, a size of each of the first contact piece 920 and the second contact piece 930 in the width direction depends on the size of the coupling portion 940 in the width direction. Accordingly, the connector 900, which comprises the contacts 910, cannot have a reduced size in the width direction while each of the first contact piece 920 and the second contact piece 930 has an increased size in the width direction.